


Quarantine Craze

by Iwantutobehapppier, sagechanoafterdark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark
Summary: As a Pandemic wreaks havoc on the world the Avengers must do their duty to prevent raise in contagion. Everyone is sure they can all survive a self-imposed quarantine. But can they survive Bucky?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 65





	Quarantine Craze

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with my amazing wife sagechanoafterdark. We were talking about quarantines and the team which turned into Bucky not handling it well and us just throwing out shit that would happen. Thus birthed this beauty. Honestly Sage handled the birthing pains I just stuck it in her. That’s right I knocked my wife up, I am a virile woman. Fear me.

At first, Steve thought this would be fun. It didn't sound too bad on paper, sequestered in the complex with his girl and best friends. When Tony pitched the idea for them all to stay, just in case someone had been exposed during their latest mission, he'd readily agreed. A show of solidarity to the world in combating the pandemic.

It was brilliant. But Steve had underestimated just how long Bucky could stand being cooped up. Lockdown wasn't a friendly term and his best friend didn't react to well to the news. 

The first few days weren't too bad, things hadn't really changed much but Steve should have known it was the calm before the storm.

Day Three

"Steve?" Bucky whined, laying upside down on the back of the couch. "Why are we quarantined? It's not like you and me can get sick."

The tone makes Steve’s temples ache, this was the start of it he knew. It was just like when their neighborhood came down with Influenza when they were kids. Bucky didn't do good in confined spaces for too long.

"We can still be carriers, Buck," he responded. Pressing his thumb into the spine of his book a little more firmly. "It's best that we just stay with the team and ride this one out."

With an exaggerated groan, Bucky slid to the floor. Steve was almost impressed with how snake-like the move was until he opened his mouth again.

"So I just won't touch anyone," he bargained, turning hopeful blue eyes on him. "I already wear gloves when I'm out. I just won't touch anyone else and stay six feet away like they say to do."

Steve had to admit it was a decent idea and that he had a valid point. Plus he was very tempted with the way Bucky was whining to just let the man do as he pleased if only to be rid of his incessant bellyaching. "No Bucky. It would be irresponsible of us to break the quarantine." Steves's voice was firm. "We set the example."

Rolling his eyes, Bucky felt nauseous. If Steve mentioned responsibility one more time he might just find a way to brainwash himself into forgetting this whole thing. Maybe going back under for a while was an option, anything was better than staying inside the whole time.

"Captain Rogers," Friday announced. "The delivery truck is here."

At that Bucky bounded to his feet, enhanced hearing picking up the sound of tires pulling up to the compound as he made his way to the front door.

"Bucky," Steve's voice warned from behind as he neared the door.

He scoffed, "I'm just going to meet the delivery guy at the door. God, Steve. Don't be such a mother hen!"

There was a heavy knock from the other side and Bucky threw the door open, the pizza delivery man smiled behind the mask in greeting but Bucky paid no mind. Darting around the man and truly making a run for it.

Elation flooding through him as the sun beamed down on him, feet slamming the earth as he tore across the yard.

Steve appeared beside the startled and confused delivery driver, a walkie talkie in hand as he watched Bucky’s escape. "We've got a runner."

"You're up Legolas!" Came Tony's shouted response.

From on top of the complex, Clint stands, notching an arrow into his bow. Following Bucky's running figure as he nears the car, letting the arrow fly.

Bucky, too elated by the fresh air, sunshine, budding grass and taste of freedom doesn't hear the arrow until it's too late. Striking him in his metal shoulder he falls to the ground, sputtering with the mouthful of dirt as his body convulses. Electric shock winding its way through him before passing out in the heat of the spring sun.

Coming to with a groan the first thing Bucky notices is the coarse carpet fibers digging into his cheek. Blinking heavily his eyes trail up. Natasha standing over him, the blue doctor's mask making her eyes pop and he relaxes a little until he sees the shock baton in her hand.

Making to sit up on all fours, before he can drag his knees under him, Natasha presses the end of the baton into the center of his shoulders. Jolting him flat once more with a groan.

"Not so fast Shawshank," Tony quips from somewhere behind him.

Swallowing hard, Bucky twists his head grimacing at the taste of stale dirt in his mouth. "How far did I make it?" His voice is gritty and rough from the shocks.

Pulling the mask down, Natasha snaps her gum twice, "Not even past the pizza truck."

Behind him, Tony's laughter echoes around the room, "Even Sam made it farther last time." There's movement against his leg and Tony's exclamation. "All done!"

Pulling the baton out of his back, Natasha moves back a couple of feet letting Bucky pull his legs under him stiffly. Lifting his pant leg up he spots the black box with its green flashing light immediately, "Really you guys!?"

Steve comes into the room carrying the stack of pizza boxes, "It's for your own good Buck."

"You're unbelievable Steve," Bucky glowers, throwing his hands up in the air. "This is a police state!"

Stomping out of the room he's sure to snag a box off the top, making his way towards his bedroom.

"Sam has one too," Steve calls after him. "So don't even start with me on this Buck!"

Bucky throws his middle finger up as he retreats, not bothering to turn around and disappearing around the corner.

This was only day three, Steve lamented in his head. How much worse was this going to get?

Day Five

Gazing out the window a heavy sigh escaped Bucky. Birds flew in the bright blue cloudless space, the grass looked greener as the days wore on. What he wouldn't give to just step outside. Steve and Tony were running a tight ship that's for sure and with both, Clint and Nat on their side escape was going to prove difficult.

The annoying beep sounded as he stood closer to the window. Especially with this stupid monitor.

Glancing down at his watch his eyes widen, its time. Scrambling to the shipping area of the compound. Watching from the edge of the window as the boxy white mail truck pulls up and an older gentleman slowly meanders his way to the incoming mail door.

Slamming his face against the small rectangular window on the door as the man drew closer. A startled yell escaping him as he clutched his chest in shock. Bucky's face squished against the glass, eyes beading between the man and his truck.

"Please take me with you!" His voice carries through the door.

The honest pleading question is lost on the mailman as he hastily shoves the mail through the slot on the door and runs back to his truck. Tires kicking up gravel against the metal door as the white truck peels out of the drive.

Sighing heavily Bucky pulls away from the window, stopping to pick up the discarded mail.

"Scaring the mailman?"

Turning around Bucky spots Sam standing against the wall. "Thought you were a wolf, not a guard dog."

"Shut it Canary," Bucky growls making to stalk past the man.

"You know we could work together to get out of here," Sam leers at him. "Two heads are better than one."

"Buck!" Steve's voice carries through the empty room, echoing off the walls before he can respond to Sam.

Glowering at his longest friend and number one jailer, Bucky hadn't spoken to him since the ankle bracelet. "What?" he snapped.

"Don't get any ideas you two," Steve warns, looking between them suspiciously as Sam throws his hands up with a casual shrug.

"Let me out of here Steve," desperation colored Bucky’s words, turning sad and despairing blue eyes on him.

They were almost enough to make Steve crack, almost. "Absolutely not."

"I-I could go to the grocery store," he bargained. "We're short on some supplies. I'll come right back."

Crossing his arms over his chest Steve sighed heavily, "You can't. It's a senior citizen shopping day and to limit their exposure we need to stay inside."

"I'm a senior citizen!" Bucky shouted, his hand flying wide in exasperation. "I'm over 100. It says so on my driver's license, Steve."

"No."

"You can't keep me in here!" He said again, voice on borderline hysteria. "I'm like a penguin Steve, you gotta let me fly!"

"You do know penguins can't fly right?" Sam asks from beside him.

Bucky's plea's to leave turn into bickering between him and Sam quickly and Steve would breathe a sigh of relief if he wasn't wound so tight.

Clenching his fist and counting to ten Steve willed himself to not sock his two best friends in the jaw before leaving the room, set on a good afternoon of snuggling his girl.

Day Eight

Steve passes by Bucky's figure staring out the large floor-length window on the upper floor of the compound. It gives him pause, Bucky's wrapped in the comforter from his bed. Eyes longingly looking out the window with all the sadness of a shelter dog.

"What's the outside world like," he asks, voice barely a whisper. "I haven't felt the sun on my face in weeks."

Silence follows the statement before Steve shakes his head and continues on his way, "It's been eight days Buck."

"Weeks!" Echoes down the hall after him.

Day Who’s Counting Anymore?

“We’re the Avengers,” Bucky reasoned edging on a full whine. The sound was now familiar and unwelcome to the team as they sat together for daily lunch.

Steve had rallied them together earlier in the day. Stating that if they carry on, side by side they may just make it out of this alive and set a good example for the rest of the world during the crisis.

"Shouldn't we be out saving the world?"

"Do you know how to make a vaccine?" Rhodey asks, pointing an accusatory empty fork at him.

Steve could almost jump across the table and strangle the Colonel for even engaging Bucky. He was absolutely wrong this wasn’t the Influenza outbreak from their youth. Steve had actually been sick for that one, giving Bucky something else to worry about while they were all under lockdown, this had been much much worse.

"Do I look like a scientist Rhoney?” Bucky snaps, eyes narrowing at the man. “Isn't that what we have Banner for?"

The entire table winces at once, minus Bruce who looks up from his sandwich with a wide ‘what the hell did I do’ gesture.

Steve can't help himself when he pinches the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh. He was fairly certain he'd make it through this quarantine but with each day Bucky's survival rate dropped less and less.

Final Day

“It’s over!”

The shout echoes through the whole compound as Bucky shoves past everyone the moment Steve announced their self imposed quarantine ended. Nobody on the whole team exhibited symptoms or even had a single sign they could be sick.

“Fuck all of you!” His words echo around the hall as he runs barefoot out of the front doors, not stopping until he feels the grass beneath his feet. 

Falling to his knees into the soft grass, he rolls around. Pulling fistfuls of grass, letting the blades dance from his fingertips in the breeze as an elated laugh bubbles up from inside of him. The wind carrying the green blades to unknown places. Places Bucky was now free to discover again.

"Freedom!" Bucky bellows into the sky, pumping one fist into the air. "Sweet free-" his voice hitches momentarily getting cut off abruptly by a sneeze. Then it happened again. And Again.

Bucky's face scrunched up. "What the fuck?"

He couldn’t believe it. The one thing. One damn thing Hydra couldn’t fix with their serum and experiments.

His god damned ragweed allergy.


End file.
